User talk:Oscardog/Portal:Game Information
Little errors with the move, Ciz needed ASAP! Well. A you can see i managed to move MOST of the template across from Portal:Item. But there are a few errors so can you firstly fix them, and then compile a few points below on what i did wrong so next time i can successfully move it across myself? Thanks. --Kiriath(Talk) 10:50, 19 August 2007 (UTC) : ...Anyone? :D --Kiriath(Talk) 10:09, 20 August 2007 (UTC) :: Well i have fiddled for the last damned hour with it, changing names.. everything i could think of and nothing has worked. The master Cizagna is needed ;) --Kiriath(Talk) 11:57, 20 August 2007 (UTC) :Well yes i question you on other page where you requested help for moving the page, thats why i push a lot to keep discussion/stuff in one place --Cizagna (Talk) 16:33, 22 August 2007 (UTC) ::Well yes. I read that and i didnt think it needed an answer... So instead of talking about this page on some other page which isnt related and is quite hard to find, i thought i would post here so as all discussion on this page would be here. Now, can you fix the page? --Kiriath(Talk) 16:38, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :A well you use the word MOVE, move is bringing something from one spot to another, what you are doing is copy or importing in any case (though importing may have certain relevance with move). any way... :Where do we start... read slowly there is lot of info. :The page name is Portal:Game Information so lets go to basics first there the two dots means "namespace" but there is no portal namespace so thats an important thing to know due to certain issues that dont arouse now but maybe in the future. Now capitalization is important as this may be affecting. : Now next the subpages can be link easyly with a slash "/" so that means if in page Test i put a link /Test2 the page that i will create will be Test/Test2. so in this case you are in page Portal:Game Information and you are adding /Portal:Game Information/Useable item you are obtaining Portal:Game Information/Portal:Game Information/Useable item are you following so far? ok... :So whats with the name page Portal:GameInfo? what we said first? yes names are important so Portal:GameInfo is not equal to Portal:Game Information. (and that means subpages also fall in this same error) :Color!!! must change thats the idea of portals individuality =p :Items are useless here thats why Portal:Item exists :You are missing a pipe and a link in the first box transcluding :Finding what are the issues with out knowing what are the issues its a little bit hard dont you think? a list of what are the issues would help in finding what is causing them faster :--Cizagna (Talk) 19:27, 22 August 2007 (UTC) ::Well i have changed most of the things so they are correct. All thats left is the Intro part... which i have fidled with but the wont work, can you take a quick look? Thanks. --Kiriath(Talk) 20:00, 22 August 2007 (UTC) :::My eyes, my eyes!!!! are melting!!!!!.... done i told you, you where missing a pipeline what i missed was the closing tag of the template call --Cizagna (Talk) 00:15, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Boxes Ok because this is completely different to the talk above i made a new section. I have four empty boxes... These are great boxes for the Item portal, but not here. I think one box i will use to write about houses, and that leaves 3 to fill. Any ideas? --Kiriath(Talk) 09:42, 23 August 2007 (UTC) : Also can you take a quick look at This and maybe tweak it, or explain why the boxe isnt big enough ;) thanks again. --Kiriath(Talk) 14:07, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Again, go to the page with "the list" and see the sub-categories of the hierarchy... that will give you and idea of what it should be there, not for nothing i worked a lot there. --Cizagna (Talk) 15:55, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Oh forgot the box looks ok 50% from one side and 50% from the other side. --Cizagna (Talk) 15:57, 23 August 2007 (UTC) : Nah then they look squashed in. They are fine as they are. --Kiriath(Talk) 16:04, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Well all the boxes(apart from the related portals) are complete. I love the colours, not sure if others will but for now they are fine. 2/11(i think there is 11 to be made) portal pages done ;) Any feedback? Thanks. --Kiriath(Talk) 14:43, 1 September 2007 (UTC)